Idle Hands and Homework
by Tanista2
Summary: Pete's grumpy with two broken legs. MacGyver's ready to climb the walls. Fortunately Becky's got an idea for keeping the peace. (Domestic Adventures 'verse)


_Note: Post-episode AU add-on for Season 2's Out in the Cold. For an explanation of my AU Domestic Adventures and a timeline of stories please see my profile page.  
_

* * *

-1987-

It started out with little things, naturally.

A complaint about tofu casseroles. Cubed ice instead of shaved with his ginger ale. Towels left unfolded in the bathroom.

Now it's escalated to bigger issues.

"Aw Pete, c'mon! I told you I wanted to watch the hockey game this afternoon. It's the Kings versus the Flames on home ice, for crying out loud!"

"MacGyver, I let you watch that science documentary yesterday. So it's my turn to pick what to watch today!"

Becky pulls off the headphones of her Walkman and glares in the direction of the living room. Hearing the two men constantly bicker while she's working on her schoolwork is really getting annoying.

Soon her uncle storms into the kitchen, making a beeline for the refrigerator. He's staring intently at nothing, a sure sign of tightly-controlled anger.

It's amazing how adept she's become in interpreting his more inscrutable expressions, since moving in with him.

Mac leans against the appliance, muttering uncomplimentary words about his friend under his breath.

"Um, Unc? You guys okay?"

A glance at her and he sighs, the tension leaving his face. "Yeah, sorry about the yelling. Pete's never had much patience recovering from anything, so he's taking his frustration out on me."

"Sounds like a certain uncle I know."

"Sorry about that too. Remind me why I thought having him stay a while longer with us was a good idea?"

"Because his apartment's still being fumigated and he refused to stay overnight in the hospital, even after his other ankle got broken when you rescued him from the mobsters. Besides, you're a kindhearted and generous guy, you couldn't help yourself."

MacGyver groans. "Don't remind me."

"You need a breather? Should I go in there for a while and keep him company?"

"That's real thoughtful of you, Becky, but I got this." He drops a kiss on the top of her head. "Get your homework done so you can go to bed early, okay? It's a school night, after all."

"Yes, dad."

He chuckles. "That's my girl."

Not long after Mac leaves with the soft drinks she hears them snapping at each other again, though she can't make out the words.

If this goes on, Becky thinks, they'll be tearing each other apart within the week, if not the next few hours. It might even irreparably damage their longstanding friendship.

Well, not if she can help it. Something obviously has to be done. But what?

A problem much more interesting to ponder than dull proofs in geometry, that's for sure. She grimaces at the open textbook. She hates doing math for homework.

But it gives her an idea.

She picks up the phone and dials a number that by now is almost second nature. "Hi, Helen, it's Becky...Oh, Pete's doing fine," she lowers her voice. "Though frankly, he's driving us crazy. Which is why I called; I need a really big favor from you..."

* * *

A little while later she crosses over into the living room.

The TV's off. Mac's lounging on the couch, long legs resting on the coffee table and crossed at the ankles, leafing through a magazine. Pete's sitting in his wheelchair reading a spy novel. Ever so often they trade silent glares.

"Hey, Unc?"

"Yeah, Beck?"

"We're low on food, so why don't you make a run to the supermarket?"

"Didn't we just go earlier this week?"

"Please? We need a lot. I'm sure it'll take you a while." She hands him a shopping list.

Written on the bottom were the words, _You need a break. Go take a walk somewhere, I've got this._

He lifts an eyebrow at her. She raises hers in return, wordlessly pleading.

"Yeah, sure," he says as he stands up. "You want me to get you anything, Pete?"

"A pint of ice cream would be good. Either vanilla or rocky road, whatever they've got. And more ginger ale."

"No problem." He grabs his jacket and keys.

She reaches up to kiss him on the cheek. "Double chocolate for me, of course. Don't get caught in any avalanches on the way."

"I'll do my best. See you guys later."

Pete sighs in relief when he's gone. Becky also sighs in relief, though inwardly.

One part of the problem solved, one more to go.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there's a knock on the door.

Helen stands outside, three Phoenix employees hefting heavy file boxes behind her.

"Hi. Thanks so much for coming over."

"No problem at all. my dear. I've had everything waiting on his desk packed up, plus several files I think he ought to take care of as well. Where would you like them?"

"Becky, who's at the door?"

Helen gives her a surreptitious wink before stepping into the living room. "Hello, Pete. I've come to see how your legs are faring."

With that distraction going on Becky gestures the employees into the kitchen. The boxes are carefully set down by the table.

By the time they've left Helen's finished talking to Pete, joining her in the small entrance hallway.

"Thanks again for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Becky. It's a very good idea, giving him homework to keep his mind occupied. Where's MacGyver?"

"I convinced him to leave the apartment for a while, on the pretext of getting groceries."

Helen nods. "Rather shrewd of you, giving them some time to cool off away from each other. No doubt your uncle's proud of your resourcefulness."

She feels her cheeks flush. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"I'm sure of it. Well done, my dear. Delightful to see you again. Take good care of Pete, but don't hesitate to call if you need anything else." She winks again and leaves.

Becky takes a deep breath as she shuts the door. Now for the really hard part.

"Hey Pete, are you any good at geometry? I could really use some help with my homework."

He glances up from the novel. "School was a long time ago for me, but sure, I'll give it a try. Are you bringing it in here for me to look over?"

"Sorry, it's all spread out in the other room. I'll take you to it."

Pete grumbles but allows her to wheel him into the kitchen and over to the table. "What's all this?"

"Homework."

"These boxes are from the Foundation." He picks up a file folder. "And this is from the pile I left on my desk to finish after the skiing trip. Becky, is this the real reason Helen stopped by? Was this her idea? Or MacGyver's?"

She shrugs. "Mine, actually. You need something to do while your legs are healing."

He slaps the folder down on the table. "Reviewing field reports is really the last thing I want to do right now! I don't need to be coddled during my recovery."

"Pete, please. Give it a shot. You know why I learned to do embroidery? I was eleven and got really sick with the flu for a week, so Mom taught me how to sew to keep from getting bored."

"No doubt you read a lot, too."

"Well, naturally. But according to her Grandma Ellen had a saying, 'Idle hands are the devil's workshop.' Or something like that. You've heard of it?"

"It's from the Bible. Means it's good to keep busy, basically." He sighs. "All right, Becky, I see what you mean. Tell you what- why don't we go through your geometry problem, then help set me up to go through these blasted files?"

"Deal."

* * *

It's almost three when MacGyver finally returns, arms full of grocery bags. His mood's better, after the long walk in Griffith Park before going to the supermarket.

Maybe he can even get to watch the hockey game, if he asks nicely.

He carries everything into the kitchen and blinks at what he sees. His niece and best friend are both quietly occupying the large round table; she's working on her homework and he's going through a tall stack of files. Three storage boxes with the Phoenix logo are resting alongside his wheelchair.

This must've been Becky's plan all along. Get him out of the apartment for a while to clear his head, find Pete something useful to do. Keep them from getting on each other's nerves.

Mac feels a surge of pride. She's pretty clever in her own right, though he knows she doesn't believe so when comparing it to his unique talent. He'll work on encouraging her self-confidence as she gets older.

"Hey, guys," he says as he sets the bags on the counter.

She turns and smiles at him. "Hi, Unc. Did you get everything on the shopping list?"

"Sure did, and then some. Guess we needed quite a few things, huh?" He puts the cartons of ice cream (double chocolate, vanilla _and_ rocky road) into the freezer, then unpacks the rest of the groceries.

Pete looks up from his paperwork, somewhat sheepishly. "MacGyver?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you and Becky are doing me a real favor, letting me stay here while I recover. You know I've never had much patience with this sort of thing, and I admit I haven't exactly been a considerate guest, either. I promise I'll do better."

"No problem. And I'm sorry for yelling at you too. Will it bother you guys if I turn the TV on to watch the game?"

"Go right ahead. Enjoy yourself."

Becky grins in relief. Problem solved, crisis averted. Pete's happy having something to do. Her uncle's happy cheering on his favorite hockey team.

And she's happy, now that things are back to normal.

Peace and (relative) quiet at last.


End file.
